Her
by RakellaXloveXMusic
Summary: Kyoya is the King of his land and is feared by his people for his shadow powers. Though one day a stranger Defies him, A young woman to be exact. What Will Kyoya do? What will he learn of Her? Come join Kyoya on His journey to understanding this Gypsy Princess that he wants to make His. R & R Please!
1. The Beginning

I do NOT own ouran host club at all!

* * *

**Her**

I came I saw I conquered the kingdom….or so I thought…she stood there with a small smile that I was itching to wipe off her face…no one…and I mean **NO** one disobeys me. But she did just so she could help a child and give him something to eat. She shocked me. I was feared by all for the powers that mad me the 'shadow king' but she didn't care it was like she was unaffected. To my greater surprise she walked right up to me and said" you idiotic poor, poor soul. How could u leave a child like that? You are a disgrace to the crown" which she preceded to knock off my crown. Which fell in a puddle of mud! I looked to where it was an I was fuming mad how dare she that common peasant gypsy but when I turned back to her she was gone…how peculiar I said as my level headed side of me took over. I walked back to the castle deep in thought.


	2. The Grand Entrance

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB!

* * *

"Hmm...who could of that girl been. She's new to the kingdom, from what i know and what my sources tell me. But how could she appear so quickly then disapper ...Who Is She!" I thought with growing irritation. i did not like not knowing things. I knew if i did not find her soon something would happen and i would not like it...not one little bit. the room suddenly felt diffrent, but i did not know why"well looks like i've found you...again."the girl stated. "WHAT? how dare you enter my room without permission! and how did you enter? my guards were standing in front of the doors!"

"well if you would let me speak i would tell you" with a mischevious glint in her eye as she walked closer to me, onef my shadows snagged her foot. she fell forward. from the look of shock on her face i realized she knew she wouldnt be able to catch herself, so she prepared her self to ge hurt. for some reason against my beter judgement i caught her from her fall. when i picked her up i noticed she was really light like she hadnt eaten it days and when i looked at her face she was passed out. "How peculiar, a girl who seems quite srong doesnt seem of be taking proper care of her self...why?" i thought as i called for a doctor. i watched as he wrapped and cared for her injuries...'this girl is quite the mystery' i thought. i had the doctor place her in my bed. this shocked every one there. i used my shadow powers to force them out of the room. i sat in the cair next to her. waiting for morning to come.


	3. NOT CHAPPIE It's A Note

Hey . . . Soooooo sorry for the late update but i'll make sure to have at least 2 chapters up by the end of the week . . . Pinky Promise and Middle Finger Swear it. . . Also i'll do my best to make the chapters a little longer.

Sincerly Noire . Have a good night/day/ week what ev ;)


	4. Children?

I Don't Own Ouran Host Club or Touya From Card Captors! Twinkle TwinkleLittle Star is Not Mine either. Hope you enjoy your reading :)

* * *

H.P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of breathing beside me. When I opened my eyes I saw it was the king it was irritating trying to get his attention. 'Hmmm I wonder how I got here' I thought as I assessed myself for anymore injuries. I noticed I was bandaged up and that there was food on a table nearby. 'How curious it seems he may have some kindness in his heart after all' I thought as I looked around the room. I stiffened when I felt eyes watching me and reached for my arrows when I realized they weren't there I stiffened. "Well it seems you're awake. Now give me answers at to why your here and causing problems" he stated. "Awe does poor ole Kyōya not like me being here?" I questioned mischievously. I knew no one except his mother knew his name for he and his mom lied about his name to the king because somehow his mother knew he would need it in the future. "I do not know what. Or who you're talking about" "really? Then I'll just go have to find him then". I waited to see if he would take the bait. He knew I was baiting him also. As I was attempting to walk I realized my mistake.

I prepared to crumple to the ground as my leg could not hold me up. "DAMN IT! Why does this happen every flippin' time!" I almost screamed out loud in frustration on the ground. "It's damn useless to have me around. Why can't I be more like the twins" I still ranted forget that Kyōya was still in the room with me. "Who are these twins you speak of" Kyōya asked. "Oh them nobody important for you to know, I just have to deliver a message for them." Damn . . . what a time be bi-polar for me. Hmm well let's see if I can realize what I've done to my leg now. I thought while I tuned Kyōya out and focused on myself. "Touch me and die Prince-y." I stated. "Just because I stopped listening o you doesn't mean I stopped paying attention. Also call of your shadows; I know they are there, sides I can't escape anyway." Kyōya looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "You're trained like an assassin yet light as a feather, observant as a predator but skittish as the prey. So why are you here?" he said after awhile. "Because . . . I owe it to a friend" I said sadly. I felt him step closer but it was too late I was in the past, more specifically. My memories. They played like a movie on fast forward when it was the recent memories, then slow-mo for the older more precious ones. I felt tears fall but didn't care. I missed Touya he was my best friend. IS! I reminded myself 'he not dead yet. We can still save him', But how? He's all I have left besides the twins and village. Me, him and the twins are like family. What are we going to do the doctor can't find anything wrong with him! I kept thinking these over and over. Then finally I lost all thought and curled up into a ball crying my eyes out.

K.P.O.V

I just stood there not knowing what to do. I didn't expect her to just start crying over the question. 'Because she owes it to a friend?' I thought. Who could be that important that she will risk her life for them? I walked over to her and crouched down to her height on the ground just as she was calming down I decided to see what she wanted. When she looked up I asked "what is this oh so important message that your friend wants me to receive?" She looked up at me with a shaky smile then said in a clear voice "he wants to... see you one last time, and ask you a favor." I contemplated it to determine whether or not it was an assassination plot.

"Fine. But who is He?" "Touya." She said as she was getting up. "Wait before I go anywhere with you I want to know your name and your leg must be healed. "Fine we will wait till then. As for my name though? Hmmm you can call me 'Ru'. Kay?" hmm... I really doubt that's her real name but for now I may as well leave it be. "We shall leave in a week's time to see this Touya... but do realize if this is a trap you will be killed." I was hoping that this trip would give me some new insight for the future. "Understood. Kyōya." Dragging my name out as if toying with me. I glared at her. "You shall remain here till I get back Miss Ru." I told/commanded her as I left the room to get some food to eat and a doctor again.

H.P.O.V

Finally he's gone so I can stop pretending that my leg broke, though I probably pulled a few tendons. At least he's going to come see Touya with me. I don't think I could have gone back without bringing him. I started to write a note telling Kyōya I'd be back soon while I thought 'Hmm speaking of going back I'm gonna have to get changed before we go. Let's see he has 2 guards at the door and 12 in the garden. Well that's no problem, the problem is getting back in time . . . meh doesn't matter I'll be back soon. I thought while climbing off the balcony and into the trees. Seems these guards tend to slack or I'm like a . . . SUPER NINJA! Naw I'm too much of a klutz. Well I better get going to where I stashed my stuff.

%Time Skip%

(If you want to know what she did, she was sneaking around and climbing through trees and stuff like a total ninja to her secret cave: P)

"Finally I'm here, now where did I put my bags?" (YES she does talk to herself) "There they ar-" someone's been here and rummaged through my things I thought. Why though? Then I heard a soft whimper so I followed the sound to a makeshift bed behind my bag. Then I saw something that surprised me. There was a 6 year old boy holding a baby girl about a few months old who was asleep. "What's the matter little fella?" I whispered gently while I crouched down. "m-my mommy l-left me and sissy h-here saying w-we would b-be sa-safe. From the big men" he said holding his sister closer to his chest.

"Mommy also said a lady would come. Are you her?" he asked while I processed what he said. "Is your mom Taska Maria?" I asked back. "Yes" the little boy replied proudly. "Then I'm her. Soo my name is Haruhi but you can call me 'Ru'. So what's your name?" I replied. "My name is Haru and this is Lilly-Star." Well Haru have you eaten yet?" I asked betting myself they hadn't eaten in awhile." No. Sorry bout the mess but Lilly and me needed a bed and a hiding spot." He told me nervously. "Aww it's alright. You stay here while I change and get some food. Ok?" I told Haru. "Ok Ru-Nee". "Stay hidden till I come back. I'll whistle 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' kay?" I walked away from the two. Wondering what trouble Maria had gotten herself into.

* * *

Hey it's wensday morning, so part one of my promise has been filled :) Enjoy

-Noire


	5. Letter

I Don't Own Ouran Host Club or Touya From Card Captors! Twinkle TwinkleLittle Star is Not Mine either. Hope you enjoy your reading :)

* * *

H.P.O.V

That's when I saw a note on the ground addressed to me. I opened it and saw a letter.

_Dear Haruhi, if you're reading this then you must have found my children. The Shadow men are after me. The king does not know of these men, but they are truly evil. They want something from me but I'm not sure what yet. Please I beg of you to protect my children. I know this is a lot to ask of you but you're the only one I trust since Yue died. I have to go now please! Protect them like they are your own_

_-Taska Maria._

She finished with a sense of urgency. Well I better get changed. I changed quickly not wanting the kids to be alone too long, so I grabbed my mother's old necklace and put it on feeling a sense of comfort. (I'll post the link for her outfit and necklace) as I walked back to the kids I grabbed some fruit and a canteen to give them. I started whistling 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. "Your back!" Haru cried coming to me. I hugged him and said "Yup. Here you go." As I handed Haru some food. Here I'll take Lilly-star for you as I picked him up and put Lilly-star in my pack to carry her.

I was racing through the forest and got back just in time before i figured Kyōya opened the door. I set Haru on the bed and held Lilly-star in my arms helping her fall asleep. I was smiling when I heard the door open as I was getting, well looking actually for some milk to feed Lilly-star. I was happy with my search when I found some milk. I tested it to make sure it was safe for Lilly-star before I gave it to her. I gently woke her up and fed her the milk. She ate it hungrily and when she was satisfied she gave a small burp.

I was happy that I found them when I did. I didn't want to think of the consequences of what could have happen had I not come. "What Are You Doing?" Kyōya growled at me. "Taking care of Lilly-star and Haru. You?" I replied. "Haru? Lilly-star! What had I told you!" he said getting angrier. "To stay here I think." I told him absentmindedly. Before he could say another word I was suddenly infront of him and whispered about an inch away from his lips "the children are sleeping calm down, I'll explain everything after I deal with the kids ok?"

I took his silence as a yes, so i went about arranging the kids on the bed so that they wouldn't fall off but so that an adult can sleep with them. "the reason why i left was because i needed to change. An no i wouldn't have worn your clothes. This is what i travel in" i remarked while showig with my hands what i meant. " so when i got back there i found the kids left there from my Friend who trustedme. she hadto go away for awhile so i'm watching/protecting them." i said finishing off my monalogue. "oh ya. you **seriously** need better guards. way too easy to sleep away.

* * *

Hey it's friday, so the other part of my promise has been filled :) Enjoy

-Noire


	6. Moving Along

Hey sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. i Don't own anything except the plot.

Everything else belongs to their rightful owners R&R! :D -Noire

* * *

**_Previously_**

_I took his silence as a yes, so I went about arranging the kids on the bed so that they wouldn't fall off but so that an adult can sleep with them. "The reason why I left was because I needed to change. An no I wouldn't have worn your clothes. This is what I travel in" I remarked while showing with my hands what I meant. "so when I got back there I found the kids left there from my Friend who trusted me. She had to go away for awhile so I'm watching/protecting them." I said finishing off my monologue. "Oh ya. You **seriously** need better guards. Way too easy to slip away._

* * *

"My guards are just fine! And you should have taken someone with you!" he yelled to me, or at least a high as he would raise it it seems. I shrugged before replying to him "Well if I did that then you would now where my little get-a-way is and probably confiscate my things. There's also the fact that my Friend doesn't trust some of your soldiers. No I don't know why so don't ask. Also the children would have been frightened." I smiled gently at his irritation.

So amusing to bug him I though setting Lilly down on the bed next to her brother. "How did you pass my guards?" he asked intrigued. I sat on the bed rearranging my outfit a bit with weapons, figuring away to answer the expected question.

"Well it's not that hard when they're really incompetent to be able to pass them twice." I told him. "Now since we've got that cleared up you should pack we need to leave as soon as the kids wake up and are fed which will be soon." I told him getting up and walking to his closets, not being able to sit still.

"We'll only take the essentials, so you need. . ." I trailed off coming to the conclusion he wouldn't know what to get. "Never mind Prince-y I got a better idea. You deal with the kids and I'll pack what you need. Now go watch them." I told him dismissively. I walked in to his closet packing him 5 days worth of clothes, medicine supplies, alcohol and rags.

K.P.O.V

I was slightly, okay a lot miffed at her. I thought she had broken her leg, but it's obviously fine. I should have known she wouldn't listen. Now though I have to deal with the children she brought back. I don't think I even want to know the story there. Well I may as well call for some food. I turned to look at the bed and saw the kid called Haru staring at me.

"What does she eat?" I gestured to the infant studying the child who was sizing me up, or so it looked like. "Milk and mashed fruit but only mama and Aunty Ru' know how. Or so mama says." the kid told me looking around after I told the servant what I wanted.

While I was walking away to the bathroom an arrow whizzed passed me hitting the wall. I jumped startled, turning around about to yell when I saw the kid placing another arrow in the bow. I looked between the kid and the wall, annoyed that I underestimated the kid in the fact that he could be a potential enemy.

"Kids got aim got to give it to him Otori. Best aim I've seen since Yue and Artemis last visited. Hit the bug dead on. Don't be annoyed, kid shocked me with that to. Though you'd best not to underestimate people where we are going." Ru told me tossing me a bag while she as at it. "What in the world did you put in here?" I asked.

It felt like a ton, it wasn't like I couldn't carry it but it would be a nuisance. "Oh this and that stuff we'll need. Have you fed the kids yet?" Ru stated as she went about the room munching on fruit and bread. I went to ask her a question but got a face full of clothes as I got ordered to change in to black pants a tight blue shirt and a black cloak with sturdy hiking boots that I didn't even know I had.

"Just put them on we're leaving in 5, tell your people whatever but we have to leave Now!" she seemed stressed as she told me, wrapping the kids in clothes and handing a small back pack to Haru. "Alright. If we want to get to the stables swiftly we'll take the secret pathway to them." I told her, easing the tension with my words.

She smiled gratefully to me. "Now let's get going now. I've left a note for my maids saying I'm going on a solo trip. It's not unusual for me to leave. Come on" I said as I went to the back of my closet to go to the secret passage way.

%TIME SKIP%

**Still **

We had finally gotten down to the stables and saddled up the horses Midnight a strawberry Roan Mustang and South Wing a Black Friesian. Ru saddled the kids up with her while I had most of the supplies on my horse. We left when we were sure it was dark and that my shadows would cover us well.

Ru was leading the way into the city just in case my soldiers looked for horse tracks to check out my story. "How much longer will we be riding through the city Ru-san?" I asked getting slightly tired from using my shadows to cover us completely.

Not that easy, if you were able to get that out of me. "Soon when we reach the edge, we'll take to the forest. Though we'll need to get past boarder control." She told me with a serious tone I hadn't heard from her before, which she continued in. "Whatever you see don't react at all. Got that Haru and Prince Otori?"

we both agreed to what she said, spurring her to race on to the boarder. After riding for about 20 more minutes we reached the boarder. "Shh, quite now we're here. We'll slip out easily when they switch for brake. Right. About. Now!" she whispered, guiding my horse almost as if in a dance with it. I held on tightly as she curved us this way and that till we got pass my boarder control.

Once we cleared the boarder and were in the forest she started to laugh. "And that is how I got in the first time, though it's not my only way in." she said with a Wink my way as we relaxed on the hidden trail. The further we went in the more I let go of the shadows till we were fully uncovered.

* * *

**_%Time Skip%_**

I laughed so hard and happily once we were far enough into the forest. It was my home and the only place I felt comfortable in. I felt the shadows slowly come off me and smiled at the fact hat I was now completely free in my element and that the boys listened to me while Lilly slept peacefully. I looked to Haru to see if he was strong and awake enough to ride the horse to the camp while I ran through the forest.

"Are You up to riding on your on Haru? Lilly will be in a sling for me to carry her." I watched as he thought over my offer then nodded. He knew better then to speak in the forest with his sister sleeping. I slowly slipped off handing Haru the reins once I was completely off the horse. I walked over to Kyōya to put my shoes in the bag and tell him what was going on.

"I'm going to be running through the forest so follow Haru since he'll know the way and/or use your shadows to direct the horses it doesn't really matter." I told him waiting for a reply. I looked up when he started to speak but I seemed to get caught in a trance when I saw how handsome he looked in this light.

"... Were you even listening" he said waving a hand in front of my face. "Uh y-yeah, l-lets go" I stammered. Slowly speeding up to race through the trees smiling as I felt the earth beneath my feet and the wind through my hair. And NOT because I thought of how handsome Kyoya was. Really I wasn't.

Just then I felt an unwelcome shudder as I felt worry, sickness and something else as i passed through the first check point. Something wasn't right at the village that much and something was seriously wrong when I couldn't feel Karou on the wards of the check point. He was usually awake and there I sped up urging the others to do so as well.

_**At The Village**_.

Ka. Hi. POV

"I do hope Haruhi hurries up, I don't know how much longer he'll last" I told my brother Hikaru, who had been watching me take care of Touya. "I agree dear brother. Lets just hope she doesn't run into trouble." We laughed at that, she was a magnet for trouble. I was hoping that she would get back soon; Touya seemed to be fading faster, and then suddenly slowly heal irregularly.

We had to feed him in his sleep since he was too weak to stay awake. We weren't sure what was ailing him. I prayed to whatever gods there was that he'd feel better and not leave Haruhi alone. She already lost so much and with Maria on the run leaving her kids hidden, would place another worry to her shoulders.

I was tensing up and stressing out with my train of thought, till I felt the familiar arms of my brother Hikaru and my best and dear friend Mori Takashi, hug my small frame to theirs calming the storm of thoughts in my head. They knew I was overworking myself and were worried.

I hated seeing them worry, but I promised Haruhi that I'd do whatever it takes to save her brother and make up for my past mistakes of not helping her when she needed it. I startled and stiffened when I was lifted up and placed in the other bed. While Takashi said "sleep now or, you'll do no good if you're exhausted and feeling rundown." Hikaru continued by saying" we'll keep watch don't worry" I smiled softly as I fell asleep to the dream world.

**Normal POV**

Takashi sighed as he watched his small companion sleep; deeply worried with the way the boy's own health was deteriorating. He gestured to Hikaru, pointing it out and saw the frown he had just before Hikaru raced over to where Karou's notes where on Touya's symptoms. Takashi immediately understood so he went and wrapped Karou with extra blankets, berating himself for not realizing it earlier.

He left a candle in the window to light the way for Haruhi. So that Haruhi would know where they were when she came back. He took one last glance out the window and to the twins, before he sat down at Touya's side. Settling in for a long night of worry, while they waited for Haruhi, hoping for answers.


	7. Changes

**Heyy sorry for not updating in forever. I feel really bad bout that I'll try updating more often or so. But I don't quite know where this is heading. Later i'm gonna do a poll on whether to have a happy or sad ending. Maybe. So here's the next chapter. R & R! Please and Thank you!**

**I DO NOT own the song Colours of the wind, the charachters from OHSHC or any characters metioned from cardcaptors and any other things I might have forgotten. I only own the plot so. . . ENJOY! :) Oh! and i also own Haru his sister and mother! :)**

**- Lots of love Noire**

* * *

**Chapter 7 April, 11/12/13/21 2012 (The days I worked on this. Typing wise.)**

"We'll rest for the night here and start around midday tomorrow continuing in the night." I told him of my plan while I led Haru who was almost falling off the horse from exhaustion. "We've rode along way. I can watch the kids if you wish to do something else concerning setting up." Kyōya offered. I smiled gently and shrugged my shoulders and handed Lilly-Star to him, to hold and care for. I went about setting the tent up and sleeping bags inside it. "I hope you don't mind sharing the tent with the kids, they tend to have odd sleeping patterns." I told him grabbing a blanket and scouting for a good tree to sleep in. "ok . . . wait. What? Aren't you sleeping in the tent also?"

I looked at him with an amused smile. Just shaking my head with lightly laughter and my only response was "Trees". I held back when I saw him drawing conclusions, then the light blush when he finally understood what I had said. "Just a warning, we break at day light." I told him as I tucked Haru into bed with his sister when she was handed to me. "Alright" was his response when I stood back up out of the tent I realized how close he was to me. As I was looking in his eyes, it felt as if the world shifted into a new perspective with every hour we talked, becoming closer and closer to each other.

I came to a slightly startling realization that I just might be falling for the shadow king. When my gaze fell to his lips, I leaned forward not caring that I may get hurt. For once letting my walls down. When are lips touched I felt a spark that caused me to back-up. Or at least attempt to, but found that his arms wrapped around me. "Sh it's alright, did you feel it to?" He asked me and I saw sincere emotion in his eyes. Kindness, wariness and hope. I decided to think about how I'd go about this settling in his arms to think it through.

I looked at her completely open with my emotions hoping she would realize that I didn't want to toy with hers or my feeling. I watched as she thought about what I had said and was glad she stayed in my arms to think about it. If she wasn't I no doubt wouldn't know what to do. While we were waiting I sent out a scout of shadows out to check the surroundings and see if we were being followed, and if I were being honest to myself it was to distract myself.

After what seemed like ages Ru moved to get out of his arms to let him know what she thought " Kouya I-" before she could finish I pulled her into the tent, throwing my shadows up around us. My shadow scouts had come back with a positive response. 'There isss ssstrangersss out there Massster. Looking for the little onesss.' my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach as I watched what they heard and saw.I knew without a doubt that it was my men, but which ones I wasn't sure. As my thoughts raced, the shadows took control of my body.

**No. POV**

Haruhi watched as something seemed to startle Kouya in the tent. When it looked like he wasn't coming out of it soon, she looked over the children. "I wonder what Kouya is thinking" she thought aloud. "No worriessss about young massster, he iss just thinking over the information we gave him." Kouya said or at least his body. The shadow smirked at the expression the young girl was wearing. After awhile he decided we could have a decent conversation with the girl. That he knew was slowly but surely stealing his master's heart with her personality and flair for acting oblivious. "Who or what are you?" Haruhi asked as she contemplated her own question, her mind working at a fast pace. The shadow almost broke out into a smile when she said "never mind. Your a shadow probably the 'head scout' he sent out before. Right?" not waiting for a responded she continued. "he must be working through the information you gave him but where I get stumped is to the exact reason you took over his body and what to call you." Haruhi finished leaving it open for an answer. 'What quick deduction skills, she could have been a top lawyer for any cases in the kingdom' (A/N I know there might not be lawyers back then but in my story there are.) He decided not to leave her in suspense "well you could call me Kor for now. I have taken over Kouya's body ssso I could talk to you and he could think in peace." Kor told her before continuing. "sssome men from the palace were in the foressst , ssso Kouya got uss in here before I told him it was his men looking for the childings . He will have to rest ssson for his powers are draining him sso don't be surprised if he collapses on to the floor" Kor smirked in her direction just before leaving Kouya's body. Leaving Haruhi to deal with a disoriented, tired and weak Kouya.

'Oh I hope Kor wasn't a brat' I thought tiredly leaning back as I sent out one more scout patrol to see if it would be safe and alright to rest. "Can you/I tell me/you your/my answer later?" we both asked at the same time. I told her "glad were of the same opinion" relaxing as I got another report that was the ok to sleep. "Not yet Kor I have to w-""no! You're supposed to be sleeping childing" Myra interrupted me forcing me into bed and sleep before I could further protest. "Night" I managed to whisper before falling in to a deep blissful sleep.

**H. POV**

"Night Kouya" I responded as he went to sleep forcefully. "Thank you" I thought, realizing that he might have stayed awake all night. I wonder what it is I feel for him. He's protective but also closes himself off from feelings. "You are going to be trouble to my heart. Mr. Otori, just trouble" I whispered fondly with a light smile on my face. I left the tent ton set up some traps in case anybody came near us so I would have time to prepare myself to fight. Surprisingly it went faster then usual since the shadows decided to help out. 'They must be bored.' I thought with a chuckle. "Thank you" I told them with a yawn, as I went back to check and tuck in Kouya, before heading to my lookout spot for the night.

**Shadows POV.**

"Do you think he will be alright on this trip Kor?" Myra asked. Watching over the boy they both thought of as their own childing. Kor gave the equivalent of a chuckle as he watched Haruhi tuck Kouya in. "yes Myra, I do. The huntress will be good for him and his heart. Teaching him many things he never knew." He replied, continuing with "It will be good for us to check the traps then enclose the encampment in darkness except for the moon light.

**Colours of The Wind**

**You think I'm an ignorant savage**  
**And you've been so many places**  
**I guess it must be so**  
**But still I cannot see**  
**If the savage one is me**  
**How can there be so much that you don't know?**  
**You don't know ...**

She was starting to get exasparated with his way of acting while they were going through the forest. he didn't seem to comphrehend the fact that she did things for a certian reason and didn't like him using his shadows all the time to work and cover their tracks. the children had to learn the skills she had while they were necessary.

**You think you own whatever land you land on**  
**The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim**  
**But I know every rock and tree and creature**  
**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**

He dosne't notice when Ru starts getting annoyed with his markings in the forest on what area's would make a good profit. He did notice when she listed and named every natursl thing in the forest with it's proer and right name to the child Haru.

**You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**

Teaching him how to understand the forest while not directly teaching hiom was a challeng she loved, for he was finally starting to listen. there just might be hope yet for him.

**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
**

Listen, feel and see what is happening around you little one he heard her say to Haru one day when they were in a clearing with a view of the stars as she pointed out ome reminders to his lessons. Reminders for all of them.

**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**  
**Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth**  
**Come roll in all the riches all around you**  
**And for once, never wonder what they're worth**

They were on the run again just evading the soildiers when she was hit with an arrow, that thankfully hadn't hit Haru, Lilly-Star and Kouya. she thought with a smile as they escaped, ingoring the pain the arrow left.

**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**  
**The heron and the otter are my friends**  
**And we are all connected to each other**  
**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**

He was finally thankful for having listened to her when she was talking to Haru or elses he was afraid she might have died and know one but the four of them would know. The river water was clean enough to wash down the infected wound. also the plants nearby would help fight the infection.

**How high will the sycamore grow?**  
**If you cut it down, then you'll never know**  
**And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**

She smiled as he fussed over her in his own way, though she wished he could see the beauty around him. she would never know that he did, ecspecially when she was the one to point it out.

**For whether we are white or copper skinned**  
**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains**  
**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**

He was grateful whenshe stopped Laughing at his badly burned face when she brought him to an aloe vera bush that was 2 days away from the village. He smiled at the joy she showed at the thought of seeing her family again.

**You can own the Earth and still**  
**All you'll own is Earth until**  
**You can paint with all the colors of the wind**

Home. she said as if that was all that needed to be aid. as she dragged him to the entrance. holdong both kids close she turned to look at himand saw that the prince she knew was diffrent from when they started their journey to her village. Right then and there she knew that she wouldn't let him go. wether he became a best friend/brother/or boyfriend, she would keep him in her life for he listened and understood her finally.


	8. The Knights Entrance

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I _**FINALLY**_ Have the next **TWO**chapters finished and shall be uploading them today. I am no longer on Hiatus and am currently writing the next chapter. Love you readers that keep reading my story you people are the best. So on to the disclaimer then what you all have been waiting for!** My Story Her!**

**DISCLAIMER ****I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT LINE!**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS! **

**THE TASKA FAMILY IS OF MY OWN CREATION.!**

**ENJOY!**

"You let them escape!" the dark knight asked his minions, none too pleased. "Ye-ye-yes m'lord, bu-but they just di-disappeared. Also the Ta-Taska children were with the girl." One of the men stuttered. Fearful of the man he followed like a loyal dog. "Well at least all three of them being together will make my life easier. "He mused aloud. "Have you found the mother or their cave yet?!" He asked sharply, forcing everyone to jump from the abrupt change in tone. "No, my liege the girl left no trace. If I didn't know better I'd say she were your daughter. She is much more skilled then she looks, and what quirks we've seen, I won't be able to give you a time of when she'll be lulled in to a sense of peace and security."

A lady started coming out of the shadows. The woman had hair dark as night; her eyes were a soulless black and her skin pale as the moon. The men were watching her with complete attention; thoroughly distracted by the dress that seemed to be made of shadows and flowed along her body. "M'lady Oracle that just makes it more interesting; Are you sure when the mother isn't dead you wont take up the throne with me? I could easily give you a body and a few sacrifices" the dark knight told but waved it away when she shook her head

"Now scout out the girl and the children, I have a king to go speak with." He shook his head with a menacing laugh, his blue eyes glinting in the darkness giving notice to the evil lurking inside him. He swiped his blond hair out of the way as he went to walk out of the room. "But M'Lord he's not-" The dark knight was gone before the man could finish with "-here"

"Excuse me Lady Haruka but have you seen Prince Otori by any chance?" Nekowaza asked one of the young maids passing by with a flirtatious smile. The maid blushing told him "_King_ Otori is busy but I could go see if he's available." She told him with a blush still not believing the amazing head-guard Tamaki Souh was talking to her. By the time the maid snapped out of her daze he was going around the corner, mumbling about stupid imbeciles confusing his name with Tamaki just to mess around with the maids. 'Though it usually has it uses to help my plans along' Smirking at the thought as he went looking for Kouya.

Meanwhile with Haruhi and Kouya, they are getting their own special welcome from the village. Which was far from what he had imagined it would look like since he had been to villages and this was unlike what he had seen from them. It was a village yes, but it had a security system/network that blended into the houses made out of wooden planks instead of the straw, twig mud huts. They also had a meager but advance hospital/clinic they had at the center of the village. He could hardly follow the security system, it made for an interesting thing to look at when he had time too.

**Meanwhile**

"Takashi! Takashi! Haruhi is Back! She's back! C'mon, C'mon , C'mon gotta go, gotta go, go, go!" Hu ni called excitedly to finally see his best friend in what seemed like years to him. "Hurry! Hurry!" He yelled excited again. "Calm down Huni I have to tend to Karou and Touya, once I've got him settled I'll bring Karou to come see , so go rush ahead . Alright Mitsukini? Takashi Mori told him. While Takashi was watching Huni leave Karou started to wake up but his arm was causing him pain when he went to get up out of the bed. Takashi was by his side within moments of hearing Karou mewl in pain. A noise Karou didn't even know he let out. Karou was beginning to panic as memories from the past started to rises making him feel trapped. He was beginning to hyperventilate when Takashi started to calm him down.

"Sh, Sh, its okay, its okay karou. Just calm down okay? Your safe here, safe with me. So stop moving, or else you'll cause yourself more pain." When Karou wouldn't stop thrashing about he picked him up and held him close, mindful of his arm. After awhile Karou finally calmed down and became alert of his surroundings, more specifically of exactly **_Where_** he was. "Wh-whats wrong with me, or more specifically my arm?" Karou was trying his best to keep calm as worst case scenarios ran through his head.

"You passed out and have been in a coma for half a week. We-we." His voice broke trying to hold back his tears. "Thought you wouldn't wake up. NEVER Do that again. Please for mi-mine, Hikaru and Haruhi's sake. When you fell, you did something to your arm/shoulder. But since I'm not the medic. So you'll need to tell me what to do to set it. Okay?" Having calmed down, Karou helped Takashi do what was needed to set his arm, then put it in a sling. "C'mon Haruhi's back in the village and I'll bet she'll want to see you." Takashi told Karou, just as he was already Halfway through the door Karou called out "You forgetting something Takashi?"

Looking back Takashi realized he forgot to help Karou get up "So . . . a little Help here Please?" Karou asked with amusement lacing his voice. With a sheepish grin and a flush of embarrassment Takashi walked back and helped Karou up, Giving him support as he leaned on him. After getting settled Karou motioned for them to go " Alright let's go see how are little _Gypsy_ has been." With a smile they left to the village center. What they hadn't noticed was Touya beginning to move around. If they had they would have seen something shocking.

**TBC**

**A/N**

So i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, i'll be taking down most of the A/N and posting the next chapter when i can.

**PLEASE** Go to my Bio page! I have a poll going to see if you want a hapy ending or a sad ending

So R&R my lovlies and i'll update as soon as i can

**_-Noire_**


	9. The Welcoming Home

**Next Chapter is _here! : 10/09/2013_**

**Disclaimer**

**I OWN _NOTHING _**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS!**

**I ONLY OWN PLOT LINE AND THE Taska FAMILY!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**H.P.O.V**

"Well, here we are. Home Sweet Home.. An the welcoming committee should be here . . . About . . . N-" "Haruhi!" "now" I told him smiling at Huni as he came running. I shifted the child in my arms so I could catch him even though he was my height now. "Well hello to you to Huni. I'm surprised Mori isn't with you right now." I stated, smiling when I saw Kouya's confusion I expanded on my statement. "Mori is almost always by his side, along with the twins . . . When they aren't causing mischief that is. Or taking care of patients and messing around with Security." When Kouya went to comment I told him the answer to his question before he could ask it. " Don't worry none of us know if it's in a good or bad way either." To his credit Kouya hid his shock pretty well.

'I wonder when he's gonna clue into the rest of what my name is'I thought with a grin. "Haru-chan, who are the Kids? Cause I _Know_ You didn't leave that long ago. Did you have something goin on with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome over ther?" Huni told/asked me bluntly. I chuckled at the blush that rose on Kouya's at the implications of the comment. "Well these kids aren't mine, they're kids of a friend of mine I met years ago. Taska Maria. The Little boy is Haru –" "Yay! Another Haru-Chan!" "and this little one is Lilly-Star, Lilly for short." Taking a pause I looked around the village noticing the lack of people. I sent a questioning look at Huni receiving a shrug in return. Neither of us really ever paid attention to the village holidays unless it affected us.

Just as I was about to ask, Kouya beat me to it. "Where are your people? Are they not usually in the village?" "Well they _did _go to harvesting yesterday aand today _is_ the children field trip day. Soooo I dunno , Whaddya think Huni? They busy?" I heard from above us. Looking up I saw Hikaru lazing about on a tree branch. "That doesn't tell me when they left Hi-ka-ru." I said, drawing out his name teasingly while glancing about, stopping my gaze on Huni. "Did you grow on me again Huni? Soon your gonna be taller then me!" I pouted in a joking manner. We all knew I was gonna be the shortest out of us all. "Ya, He hit his growth spurt right after you had left. An they left 2hrs ago Haru-koi" "Thanks Karou, it would have taken forever to get that information out of your brother."

I told taking in his appearance, noting that he was being supported by Mori . . Supported by Mori!. "Karou! You're up!" Hikaru called jumping down from the branch and racing to his brother. But before he could jump his brother Hikaru came to a stop. "Why are you being supported by Mori?" that was the exact question I was wanting to know. "I rushed over to him so I could check him over with my own eyes and see what damage he had done to himself. With ease that only came from years of expirence with the children in the village, I passed Lilly to Huni as I made my way over to the boys at full speed running.

After a quick glance and making a Karou spin like a ballerina slowly, I figured out what was the problem and had an idea of the majority of what had happened. "I told you specifically Karou not to overwork yourself! You need to be healthy too! No matter how much you feel the need to overwork yourself trying to find a cure." I told him after grabbing ahold of him, squeezing him to death. Mindful of his injuries and physical state. "I can't lose you too Kar, I just can't lose another person. Ok? That would kill me, it would kill your brother, Mori, Huni , Hell everyone here would miss you too damn much.

After regaining my composure, I was ready to introduce Kouya to my rag tag group of friends that I called family. "Alright! Time for the introductions of one Prince Otori" at the glare I felt Kouya boring into my back I amended my statement for him" Fine I mean _King _Otori, is that better babycakes? Yes? Good. Now you lazy bunch stand in a line so I can introduce you properly to the king and my little adopted children I'm watching for a friend."

When they went to protest what Haruhi asked Huni began to growl at them "Do. It. Now!" He didn't want the little child in his arms to wake up. He was already in love with the little girl and found the boy to be absolutely precious."Aww, Huni's already attached! Too cute. So back to business. Huni, you stand beside Haru since you have his sister in your arms and he'll be more comfortable ." Once I had everyone the way I wanted them to be I started the introductions.

"Alright, so the High strung guy is King Kouya Otori, The shorty beside Huni is Taska Haru, and his little sister is Taska Lilly-Star, whom Huni is not letting go of anytime soon. The children are kids of one of my many friends I have. If you honestly cant tell who, I should slap you upside the head. The two gingers over there are my best friends Karou & Hikaru. The Tall silent, protective one of Karou is Mori and the blonde, my partner in crime is Huni" Taking a pause to catch my breath and make sure Haru and Kouya understood the introductions before I moved on to letting them mingle, though by the gleam in the twins eyes told me they were planning something mischievous.

"Haru-chan can you watch the kids for a bit? We have to grab something's to and then show Otori-san around the village for a bit" the boys didn't give me a chance to protest, though it's not like I would have anyways. Huni handed me Lilly-Star reluctantly then ran to catch up with the boys as they were dragging Kouya off. Feeling cheeky I called out "Don't kill this one, like you like last time!" I held my laughter in till they were out of earshot. Kouya's face was priceless! I wonder if he was quick enough to cover his fear form the guys. Beside me Haru was laughing to, who wouldn't when the man you travelled with showed no emotion finally showed some fear. So whaddya wanna do Haru and Lily-chan?" I asked with a mischievous smirk that Haru responded with his own little smirk.

**K.P.O.V**

'Don't kill this one? Like last time? What the hell 'Ru!? Now you've got me worried over nothing! Well at least I got to see her smile, even if that would be the last time I see her, it'll be to her star-bright smile. I thought then realized 'Wait! What? When did I become such a sap?' 'When you met her and let her get under your skin' my sub-conscious supplied. When I looked around my surroundings once we stopped walking, the first and main thing I noticed was the evil faces on the devil like red heads and the demon blonde. The one named Huni, I think, asked "So . . . Why are you interested in **_Our _**Ru?" While he was asking this, he was snaking his hands around a baseball bat . . . 'What, wait where would you get that from?' I thought before stopping myself from audibly gulping.

**A/N**

So that is this chapter :) was it good? bad? Do let me know :) So i'm currently working on the next chapter. Please remember to go to my bio and answer my poll question. It **_WILL_ **be affecting the story line. Please Rate and Review!

Lots of love xoxox

-**_Noire_**


	10. Sneak Peek at whats to Come

**Here's a Sneak Peek at what's to come!**

**Disclaimer! I only own ideas not OHSHC!**

"'Ru Are we supposed to be doing this?" Little Haru asked me, i chuckled i soo could not wait for the boys to come back.

"Is that Nekowaza!"

"'Ru . . . How is that even physically possible?"

"C'mon just one little smile wouldn't hurt now would it?"

To Come!:

Pranks that Haruhi and Haru doMore between Nekowaza and groupPov from shadowsPov from the dark KnightLove scene between Kouya and Haruhi

So hope this has you anticipating the Next Chappie :)

-**_Noire_**

**_p.s dont forget about the poll!_**


End file.
